Alt Magic Enemy 1
by Astarael25
Summary: My first ADJL FanFic! Well this is just for fun as I was bored, so I made an Alternate Ending for Magic Enemy 1! BTW, it's not really good... What ya'll think?
1. Exposed

Well, I see some people write this so I'm writing it too…

**Author's Notes:** Hello all. For this is my first fan-fic, I would like to see what other people think of it. Thus, constructive criticism is welcome. However, flames like "this sucks" without telling me _why_ it sucks will be ignored.

**Disclaimer:** Whatever you see in the show does not belong to me.

-----

Can you imagine if this happened in Magic Enemy #1? Front part of story copies the show, only the ending is different? (This story screws up every episode that comes after LOL)

Jake groaned in the school library, which was practically deserted except for Jake, Spud and Trixie. He felt real bored, watching Trixie do her blog and Spud watching lame, childish Internet videos. Just then, Jake noticed many people standing outside the library through the library's translucent glass windows.

"Hey what's going on out there?" Jake asked.

"Monkey hiding cheese oh please be a monkey hiding cheese!" Spud exclaimed as the three walked out of the library.

There were many people standing outside, many of them were laughing their heads off. The three wandered into the middle of the students and found Brad and his sidekicks, holding a bunch of files.

"Wait wait! The bradsters got one even better! In fourth grade, Brandon Butterswing (Not clear, I may be wrong with the words/spelling) had to go to the nurse's office with a cricket up his nose!" read out Brad as the crowd burst into laughter.

"It was my science fair project…" a small slightly fat boy murmured, embarrassed.

"We got a thumbsucker!" cried Brad's sidekick as everyone went Ooooohhh…

"Brad, what are you doing?" Jake asked.

"The bradster totally ganged some private records from Rotwood's office!" answered the elated Brad.

"You wanna buy some files? These files contain their most private moments from Pre-school to this morning."

"This isn't funny guys! People have private stuff in there!" replied Jake, snatching the files away from Brad's sidekick.

"Oh come on!"

"This is too funny!" said some of the students surrounding them.

"You got private stuff in yours Jerk Long? Let's find out!" Brad said as he grabbed the files back from Jake.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Hey Brad! That's totally none of your business!" Trixie defended

"Yeah! Leave him alone!" Spud added.

"Hey check this out! Personal note from Rotwood! A very important person in the magical world thanks to his secret double life as a fire…breathing….Dragon!?" Brad looked up in shock, so did the other students, staring at Jake in shock.

"Err… About that fire breathing dragon thing? …Yeah I can explain everything…" Jake said, scratching his head.

"Haha! Jerk Long thinks he's some kind of Dragon, in his own make believe fantasy world!" Brad laughed.

"But… I'm not… It's probably just Rotwood making up stories!" Jake defended.

"It dosen't make sense! How did you get these from Rotwood's office!?" Jake said as he grabbed back the file and re-read it.

"Oh! Did I leave those folders sitting out with a door open with Jake Long's file on the top of the stack, again? Oh no! What a major oopsie I have commited! One day's detention for you naughty boy!" Principal Rotwood said as he grabbed back the fileand turned to Brad."

"ONE DAY! THAT'S ALL THEY GET!" Jake exclaimed.

"Oh yes, and by the way students, next week we'll be voting on… Well you know, those most likely to succeed, best hair… Biggest weirdo freak…" Rotwood announced.

"Biggest weirdo freak? Since when was that a category?" Trixie stared at Rotwood, her arms akimbo.

"Well, it seems it has just been added" came the answer.

"Jake Long! For biggest weirdo freak!" Shouted Brad as many students seconded it.


	2. Gone Mad

Ok now this part is changed. I think it's pretty lame but well, I'm only 13 and it's my first!

As the commotion was going on, Rotwood leaned over to Jake and whispered, "Well,I do know your secret, and by now you should know, that I'm going to anger you into exposing yourself!" Rotwood said with a maniacal laughter.

The moment Rotwood turned his back, Jake felt anger building up inside him. "Eye of the dragon" whispered Jake as his eyes turned to those of a Dragon, with infrared like powers. On Rotwood's body he detected the several spots of hidden cameras and in front of everyone, did what no Dragon should do.

"Dragon up!" cried Jake as he transformed into his Dragon form. With ultra agility he used his claws to slice through the cameras and grabbed Rotwood by the neck and threw him against the wall where Rotwood sunk to the ground, out cold.

Gasps could be heard from everyone and Trixie immediately called Gramps. Jake turned to Brad who was still stunned, rooted to the spot. Brad regained his composure and started to run away, screaming at the top of his lungs but Jake was faster. Jake flew over to him and slashed his back. Then, Jake used his tail to whack him against the wall, next to Rotwood and Brad, too, fell to the wall out cold. People started running in different directions but the enraged Jake aimed down Brad's sidekicks.

Meanwhile…

"Yo Fu is gramps there?"

"Yeah he's at the back. Anything up?"

"Well everything's fine if you don't count an angry-at-being-insulted-and-misunderstood Jake in dragon form attacking Rotwood and Brad…"

"Shen me! Ta ma de ta shen jing bing ah!"(English translation: What? (Rude words with no English translation that insults mother) is he mad!?) came a reply from the background. Gramps had heard everything, It was obvious the phone was on loud speaker.

There was a thud as Fu fainted on the ground. Gramps sprang into action as he made a mide-wipe potion and flew over to Millard Fillmore Middle School as fast as he could.


	3. Resolved

Bad ending sorry. Abrupt ending sorry LOL… Will make better ones in future, I promise!

The Dragon Council was also there gathering everyone up and giving them the memory potion. Sun Park had healed Rotwood, Brad and his sidekicks and they were also given the potion. The school was back to normal, finally.

Jake had a long time explaining to the Dragon Council that he didn't mean it and finally they let him off with a stern warning. After that, he still had to face a full half day of Gramps shouting curses at Jake in both Chinese and Cantonese.

Jake sighed as he fell onto his bed. Then he smiled, at least he had done what he had always wanted to Rotwood and Brad…


End file.
